Give It A Chance
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Set after Stage Fighting. What if Robbie never gave up his pursuit in Trina? And what if, after three weeks of begging, Trina finally agrees on one date just to shut him up. Will Trina give it a chance, or will it end as Trina expects it to? Tribbie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, after re-watching Stage Fighting, I realized this

**had ****to be written. A multi-chapter fic about Tribbie. You'd think someone would've thought of this before me. Guess not. Oh well, I like being first at things :D So, onto the story shall we?

* * *

**

Trina didn't get much attention from guys. Of course there were those whispers guys made to their friends of how hot she was when they thought she couldn't hear, and there was the occasional wolf whistle, but not many guys had actually gone out with her. Tori had kept telling her it was because of Trina's annoying personality. Trina had replied with all the wit and sophistication she could muster at the moment; "Shut up!"

Trina wanted someone to hold her, to kiss her, to like her for more than her looks. So far, she couldn't find any guy to do so. Most of her dates ended in them ditching her or them getting angry at Trina because of something she had said. She knew all this happened because she talked so highly of herself too much. She tried to control it, but how could she? There was just so many amazing things about herself, she could go all day long about how amazing she was. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't found a guy who was willing to listen for more than four minutes and thirty seven seconds. She had actually counted.

During these times when she thought of how desperately she needed a boyfriend, the thought never crossed her mind that her fantasy may become her nightmare. It became apparent to her that this had nightmare she had never given much thought to had become a reality, in the form of Robbie Shapiro, and that damned puppet Rex.

Trina had been wishing for weeks after that kiss that she had never agreed to do the submarine scene. Ever since then, that freak wouldn't leave her alone, calling her, texting her, trying to go out with her, talking to her when all she wanted was to be left alone. But Robbie was persistent, and Trina was useless when trying to ward him off.

Robbie kept going for her, begging to go on dates, to hang out, to make out (the thought disgusted Trina) and all this was driving her insane. It was just one little fake kiss! How could he misconstrue that into being the basis for a relationship? Trina had gotten a little break when Cat kissed him to prove stage kissing was fake, and he followed her around for a few days. Trina finally had piece, until Robbie came back, like some lonely animal you tried to shoo on its way but it kept following you. When Trina asked why he had stopped pursuing Cat, he replied that he realized that it'd be better if Cat and him remained friends. Just her luck.

Robbie had thought that the kiss actually meant something, that he felt some sort of "spark" or whatever it's called in the movies, that supposed magical feeling when you kiss someone. Of course he felt something, it's not like he'd been kissed a lot before. Trina should've realized this. Should've stopped it. Should've told that casting guy to change the script so that the submarine would unplode (or implode, she couldn't remember which) before the characters kissed. It wasn't even that great of a scene, Robbie overacted and so did Trina, although she'd never admit it because her acting was always flawless, just like everything else about her.

It had been the third week now, and Trina was ready to snap at Robbie. Literally snap. Turn around, grab him by the neck and…they'd never find his body anyways, so she didn't go into details in her head. But she endured. Somehow.

Once again at lunchtime Robbie sat next to her, talking enthusiastically about something she could care less about. He had obviously scared away all the A-listers, which was the worst part. Trina had to sit through twenty five minutes, eating, alone with no one but an annoying jackass who couldn't take a hint.

Robbie then said something that caught her attention. Not because it interested her, but because she was so used to hearing it by now, her brain had adapted to the words and alerted her whenever he said them. "So Trina, how about a date this weekend?"

Trina sighed. She hated this routine with a passion. It was like waking up to the same alarm clock. She always knew how it played out. He asks her out, she declines, usually with some sass or anger to prove her point further, he keeps going with the asking out, she continues to angrily decline, he gives in, then talks about nothing for thirty minutes, and then goes back to the dating thing. "No Robbie, for the last time, I do _not _want to go out with you. Ever. If you were the last guy on the face of the Earth, you'd have a small shot. But there are plenty of guys here who I can ask out and they'll agree in a heartbeat. So go _away_." She made sure her voice had been especially venomous on that last word.

"You're lying," Robbie said simply, Rex making some comment about something or another. Trina had learned over time to just ignore the damn puppet, is was hard, but she learned. If only she could learn to ignore the puppet _and _the puppet master.

"About what? What are you even talking about?" Trina was surprised she actually asked. Usually she would think of that as another offer and decline, but for some reason she asked about it.

"Lying about how you could ask any guy here out and they'd fall for you in a heartbeat," Robbie replied, a hint of triumph in his voice. "I've heard how the guys react towards you. They're jerks, and they either decline your date or ditch you, because they don't have good taste in women."

Trina wanted to hug him and punch him at the same time. The punching idea was more dominant than the hug thing, of course. She'd have been swept away by his words then and there if she didn't hate this boy with a fiery passion. Probably the only passion between her and him.

"I don't understand why you keep pushing me away, Trina. I just want to give this relationship a shot. I'll treat you better than any other guy has in the past. I'll buy you nice things, I'll take you to fantastic places, I won't bring Rex on our dates. I'll be there whenever you need me to be, if you'll stop pushing me away," Robbie went on.

Trina chuckled a bit. "You'll be there whenever I need you? I'll _never _need you, Robbie. Trust me on that. You're annoying, you're too persistent for your own good, and you can't take the most obvious hint in the world; _I. Don't. Like. You._" Trina glared at him.

Robbie sighed. "Trina, this _could _work, you're just not giving it a chance."

"And why should I give this-any of this-a chance, huh? I don't like you, I don't like being with you, I don't like the thought of being your girlfriend. There's nothing in this for me. At all. So there's no reason to go out with you, so just stop, okay?" Trina spat, her face getting redder and redder from the anger boiling within her.

"What if there was something in this for you?" Robbie suggested brightly.

"Huh?" She put down her food and listened to the nerd intently. "What would be in it for me?"

"We go out, and if you don't like me or the date, I leave you alone, we go back to being friends-"

"We were never friends."

"-and it'll be like I never asked you out at all. Deal?"

Trina could almost faint from those little words. _I leave you alone._ They were heavenly music to her ears. She might be exaggerating that part, but after three weeks of this, those words were the greatest things she'd ever hear from Robbie. Finally, just go watch some movie, eat food and tell him he sucks. This would be the easiest thing ever. It was perfect!

Trina grinned. "Deal!" This was finally happening. The end of all this mess. Finally, after so long, it'd all be over. She realized she sounded like an ending monologue of a survivor in a horror movie. Then again, being followed by Robbie _was _as close as a horror movie gets to real life.

"Great. Well, it's Friday, how about tomorrow, seven o'clock? I'll pick you up, and we can walk to the movie theater and restaurant I chose, because they're not that far from your house. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing," Trina sighed and smiled, walking off to her next class as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. _I'm finally free, _Trina thought. Then, the realization hit her. She'd have to spend two or so hours with Robbie, nobody but Robbie. At school or home, she had friends or Tori to escape to. On a date, there was no escape. Just him and her.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**A/N: YAY First chapter of first Tribbie multi-chaptered fic is complete :D Go Tribbie! So should I continue? I mean I will no matter what, I mean, what I'm saying is, did you like it? If you did, I will give you…er…I don't know, one of my plot bunnies? They're cute, honest. Here, you can have my plot bunny Elise, she neeeeeeeeeeeever gives me good ideas…yeah, I name my plot bunnies. Why are you looking at me like that? **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I was pleased with the reviews I got :D You guys are awesome, seriously, knowing people actually like this crap is so relieving. Also, I've decided to write this around one AM, yeah I'm dumb. So please excuse suckitude if it comes out all bad and what not.

* * *

Trina was awoken with sunlight to the face, as it shined in through the window. She groaned, pulling the covers over her face. _Oh god, today came to damn early, _she mumbled internally. She lifted herself up, stretching her arms, yawning. Stepping out of bed, she remembered the date she had planned with Robbie.

_Shit. _

One word, running through her mind like a freight train. _Shit. _It summed up every emotion she felt about the date, everything inside of her as she thought more and more about the puppet kid and their date. _Shit. _And she had to go, sit through it like a first grader getting punished for talking out of turn. _Shit. _And there was nothing she could do to stop it. _Shit. _

Trina sighed. Why did she have to be cursed with such beauty that attracted men such as Robbie Shapiro? It wasn't fair. Just because she's one of the most beautiful people on the planet (she didn't care what anyone said, she was _not _exaggerating) didn't mean she should get followed around by the likes of that freak.

It deeply saddened her that the _only _guy she didn't want to be with was the only guy to want to go out with her. _Irony is a bitch, _Trina concluded.

There was a little buzzing noise behind her. She turned to inspect the noise and saw her phone glowing as she received a text. Who could be texting at nine thirty in the morning was anyone's guess. But Trina immediately knew who it was. She snatched her phone, flipped it open and was greeted with a text from none other than Robbie.

_Can't wait for tonight ;) _

"Oh I'm sure you can't wait," she spoke aloud, her voice laced with anger. The winking smiley he added made her want to text him back something mean and nasty. But she restrained herself. She might as well be civil at least, she didn't need an overly awkward date. But it was still a close decision on whether or not to text back with some sort of unkind retort.

After showering and getting dressed, triple checking her appearance in the mirror as always, she headed downstairs for breakfast. Her parents were still fast asleep upstairs. Tori was the one setting up breakfast, as she usually did when their parents slept in on these Saturday mornings.

Tori looked up at the noise of Trina coming down the stairs, and it looked like she was trying to hold back a giggle of some kind. "Hey Trina, what's up?" Tori held in a laugh.

Trina stopped in her tracks, brow raised. "I'm…fine. Are you okay?"

"Oh no, I'm great," Tori said, looking down as she poured milk into a bowl of cereal.

Trina nodded, still having a confused look plastered on her face. What was wrong with Tori? Trina did not need something else weird to clutter her mind, she was already way too focused on Robbie. She didn't need to think about Tori on top of all that.

Trina grabbed some cereal, a bowl and stole the milk from Tori, earning her a harsh "Hey!" but she couldn't care less. After making her cereal and lazily pushing the milk back to Tori, she began to eat her cereal in peace.

"So, Trina," Tori piped up, breaking the silence, "I got a text last night." Tori was grinning like an idiot. It annoyed Trina, it felt like Tori knew something she didn't.

"So? You get texts all the time, big deal. I don't care," Trina said, trying to ignore Tori's useless attempts at beginning a conversation.

"It was from Robbie."

Trina dropped the spoon she was using to eat into her cereal, causing some milk to splash out on the table, along with some cereal bits. Did Robbie get some perverse joy out of stalking Trina and her family? Trina shuddered at the sudden realization that he probably did.

Tori continued after Trina didn't say a word. "He was asking advice," Tori smiled, eating some cereal before she continued, "about your date."

Trina let out a low growl, warning Tori to shut up. And in case she didn't get the obvious hint, Trina also spoke her mind verbally. "I swear, if you tell anyone, you'll wish you were never born. Trust me, I have friends in high places." Well, her 'friends' probably wouldn't do anything for her, but intimidation was key when striking fear into the hearts of people who tried to cross you. _Heh, I sound badass, _Trina noted.

"Don't worry Trina, I'm not telling anyone, I'm just surprised you two are dating, sort of a weird pairing," Tori explained, her head down towards her cereal, oblivious to Trina's growing rage.

"We are _not _dating. I said yes to his constant pleas because it was annoying. He said if we go out once and I don't like the date, then he'll leave me alone. That's the only reason I'm doing this, got it?" Trina made it clear why she was doing this. Was Tori that dense to actually believe she'd willingly go out with him?

Tori gave a small sigh. "Well, don't be too harsh on him."

Trina raised a brow. "Why does it matter?" It's not like it'd affect Trina once he'd finally left her.

"Because he'll be crushed! That's why. And he's my friend," Tori insisted, not wanting her sister to hurt Robbie's feelings too much.

Trina snorted. "He's your friend? No he's not. You never hang out with him unless you're in a group with others. You never talk, you never hang out, just the two of you. Because you're embarrassed by him. You try to be nice, try to act like he's your friend, but you don't want to be known as the girl who hangs out with the puppet guy. He doesn't have any friends. The one friend he has he keeps pushing away with Rex. You're not his friend, you've never been his friend, so don't give me that shit."

Tori's jaw dropped. "Trina, that's not," Tori searched for the proper words.

"Speechless, eh? I'm shocked, really," Trina scowled at her sister's attempts to get her to not hurt Robbie. Well, it's not like she _enjoyed _this that much, but after weeks and weeks of constant calls and conversations she never wanted, she needed a little revenge. And making Robbie feel like crap would be perfect, as he had done the same to her.

Trina stood, and made her way back up to her room. She walked in and flopped onto the bed, sighing. She needed a nap. Some sort of escape. An escape from Robbie and the date. An escape from Tori and her annoying tendencies. Just some sort of escape.

Her eyelids began to grow heavier and heavier. Heavier, until finally, her eyes closed, and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Trina couldn't believe it, the date had gone perfectly. The movie was amazing, the dinner was spectacular and Robbie had actually acted like a real human being. It was so strange. Had she actually enjoyed the date?

Robbie had suggested that they go on top of a hill nearby, to see the stars. It took a little coaxing to get Trina to do it (she did _not _want her favorite jeans getting grass stains) but she finally agreed, if only for the view and the fact that Robbie had been nice throughout the whole date.

They laid together on top of the hill, staring up at the stars, grinning like idiots. It was such a beautiful night, all the stars twinkling like fireflies in the distance.

Robbie smiled. "This was awesome," he told her, or more like reminded her since he had been telling her how awesome the date had been since he first met with her at her house.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. I thought this was going to suck. But I was so wrong," Trina giggled.

Trina was giggling at something Robbie said. Yeah, this was definitely crazy.

Both Trina and Robbie laughed at her comment, and then turned their heads to face each other. Their eyes locked, and it was like they both felt some magical feeling deep inside them. Was this love? Oh god, it was! And then they began to lean in…

* * *

Trina shot up in bed. "What the hell!" she shouted, probably disturbing the rest of her family. Oh god, did she really just have a cheesy romantic Hollywood-like dream about Robbie? Maybe she was going crazy, or didn't get enough sleep, or was hit in the head by a large rock. She needed some explanation that told her it wasn't her own subconscious that had come up with that nightmare.

Trina rubbed her eyes, more or less trying to rid her mind of that dream. Seriously, why had she come up with that? It was weird. But she knew it couldn't mean anything.

_It couldn't mean anything, that'd be impossible, _Trina mentally assured. Her brows knitted together. _Right? _

* * *

DFKLJFNKGSKDHBG Could it be? Could Trina actually have second guesses about her opinion towards Robbie? Dun dun dun lol. Yeah, I really didn't know what to do in the middle of this. I thought of Robbie texting her. Didn't work. Then I thought maybe he comes to her house early. Didn't work either. Then I thought of Inception (BEST MOVIE EVER WATCH IT!) and I got a dream kick so I wrote that little cheesy dream part for a little humor.

Also, (and this is sort of a plug) I'd really love it if you guys could check out a new fic I did with my best internet friend/wife (don't ask, we've been having random conversations through Youtube messages lol) hup123hup123slapslap. It's about Victorious, and it's AU, with most of the characters in a mental hospital. And it has eventual Tribbie and Jat, the best pairings in the fandom. So if you check out my favorite stories page, you should find it under the name "It's a Mad World". I'd love you forever if you checked it out.

LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES FTW! Seriously, those are the best kind :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Why does it feel like I haven't updated this in weeks XD It's only been a few days, but I feel like I'm leaving you awesome biscuits out in the cold. I sowwy. Have a cupcake :D**

**Chapter dedicated to my internet wife (do not ask, you wouldn't understand our love) hup123hup123slapslap, because she helped me through writer's block with just one short paragraph. Yeah, I know you're jealous :D So, thankies cupcake :P **

**So without anymore apologies and shout outs, I give you, CHAPTER 3 OMGWTFBBQ!**

* * *

The rest of the day for Trina was sort of a blur. It passed just like any other Saturday, eat breakfast, get annoyed by Tori, say bye to Mom and Dad as they head off somewhere Trina's too in her head to care about. She had been in her head throughout the day, the only thing important being her thoughts. So many thoughts, in fact, it practically made her head spin.

Trina now had to deal with a couple hours with Robbie, deal with the repercussions of bitching out her sister, deal with the fact she might be caught _in public _of all places with Robbie Shapiro. It's like getting caught with you're hand in the cookie jar. You want to be anywhere else but there.

Trina had tried to occupy herself as the day dragged on. Clicking through television show through television show, nothing interesting was on. She tried listening to songs on her PearPod, but they hadn't grabbed her interest in the slightest. She tried texting her friends, only to be greeted by her friends going on and on about either clothes, boys or irrelevant crap that she normally would love but not now. Not with all this crap on her mind.

Soon, the only thing she found solace in was placing her chin in her palm and drum against the coffee table. The steady beat of her fingers had caused her to relax a bit, unlike the loud pop music which had blared from her PearPod. She realized she had been doing this for twenty minutes when her phone buzzed to life in her pockets. She had received a text, but not from any one of her friends, it was _him. _

_It's like he actually thinks that this is supposed to be a real date. Stop texting me dammit! _Trina thought angrily.

Before reading the text, Trina checked the corner of the screen to confirm that it was indeed six thirty. She had assumed it be something around that time, seeing as the sun began to go down a little bit ago. She opened up the text message. It read: _Be there in twenty minutes, or around there. That okay? 8) _

Trina quickly texted back a _Don't care _and went on with her comforting rhythm as she continued her drumming. But then, as she remembered the text she just received, her mind swirled back to Robbie. The constant drumming of her fingers had kept her mind quiet about the weird kid but now it wasn't enough. The one thing she most thought about was the dream she had.

How the hell was it even possible she was capable of having sweet dreams…about Robbie? It was just…so…unlike her. Trina had a high social status at Hollywood Arts, and she maintained it quite well. One of the main rules of Hollywood Arts, or any school for that matter, is that if you want to hang out with the popular kids, you _have _to ignore the lower classes. You either don't think of them, or pay them to do something for you. That's what the rules were. That's what Trina had been taught since she was a little girl.

Trina remembered being really little in first grade, and people picking on her, something to do with crayons. Anyways, they ridiculed her for some other childish reason, and that's when Trina realized there were social classes that you were in. You were either the cool kid, or the victim. Trina, back then at least, was the victim. That was when she taught herself how to gain control of the social classes and rise above them. You wouldn't believe there were social cliques in first grade, but Trina knew. There were. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been made fun of.

But that was when Trina learned to turn it back on them.

Trina figured out what hurt the most, and used her words as a weapon, like some knight using a sword against dragons. She was the knight, her words were her sword and the little snot-nosed morons that had the audacity to poke fun at her were the evil, nasty, ugly, horrible (she still held the grudge against them, obviously) dragons. But then, she had slain them. Not literally of course, but she had gotten them to back down from their higher positions in the classroom. Now _they _were the ones getting ridiculed by her. Now _they _were the ones who had to share there damn crayons, whether they liked it or not. Now _they _were the ones who had felt what Trina had felt when they did that to her.

Trina continued this method, causing her to become wiser in the social clique area. She now knew who to make fun of and who not to make fun of and hang out with. She had this all down by the end of second grade. She was a smart little girl. Trina vowed to never be a victim again-_I'm starting to sound like a cliché superhero origin story or something, _Trina thought-and to make sure she was always on top of the food chain. That she would always be better than the rest, better than those idiots that had made a fool of her.

But Robbie…that little nerd could ruin everything.

Trina spent _years _building up a wall, blocking out everything that could bring her down in the eyes of her peers. She needed to be the best, to prove to herself and those jerks who dared to make fun of her that she was better then them. That's why she begged her parents to apply her in Hollywood Arts. That's why she begged Mom to bribe the principal into enrolling her into the school. That's why she always looked for the best parts in plays and scripts. That's why she always volunteered to sing the solos when singing. She _had _to this. She had to push herself farther and farther, until she was the best of the best, therefore making herself invulnerable to the possibility of losing it all, invulnerable to nerds like Robbie.

Apparently, her little wall of awesome didn't work against nerds as persistent as Robbie.

One little motion could tear her giant wall down. Just being seen together could destroy the reputation she had worked so hard to maintain over the past few years of her life. She couldn't let all that time and effort go to waste on someone like Robbie. What if people she knew saw them walking down the street? Or at the movies? Or at the restaurant? Or anywhere within a hundred meters of each other, but being there voluntarily?

The very thought of all this frightened Trina. Yes, she was actually _scared _of going on the date. There was so much to lose. _Too _much to lose. Trina wasn't the smartest person, but when she put her mind and effort into something, the outcome had always landed in her favor. She put her mind and effort into her social status. Robbie could take that all away. Take away her friends. Take away her happiness. Take away the bulk of her life, basically.

"No," Trina mumbled angrily to herself. "I'm _not _going to let that nerd get the best of me. I am not letting him take my reputation away, he's not going to screw up everything I've worked for. I go on the date, no one sees, and that'll be the end of it."

Trina was sure of it.

A knock on the door pulls her away from her thoughts. _It's Robbie. _Trina sighs, slips her phone back into her pocket, stops her rhythmic drumming, walks over and opens the door.

Trina's greeted by Robbie's smiling face. "So, ready to go?"

Trina grinned triumphantly. _He's not taking my hard work away. I'm making _sure _of that. _"I'm more ready than I've ever been. Let's go."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Don't'cha love cliff hangers? I honestly am soooooo happy how this came out. Originally I was going to have them walk to the theater and have Trina think about the dream, but then it just became about her and how she got to be herself. It's crazy. Funny how I dedicated this to my internet wife and yet I used barely any of her ideas in this chapter. Oh well, I'm using them next chapter at least. But without her, this would probably have come out later, so send her E-hugs. That's what I do :D**

**So, guys, think this chapter is a step down of sorts from previous chapters? Think it's a step up? Did you like the writing style? I don't know. So tell me in a review. Please, if you're reading this, and you're enjoying this story, instead of favorite-ing it, please leave a review (THEN you favorite). Reviews help me so much more than favorites. They tell me what I did well, and what I need to improve on. They are a writer's dream, to get a constructive review. Maybe, instead of, "This is awesome!", which is nice, but a little short. It helps if you tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I shouldn't do, and how I can improve. It helps me so much more than favorites and three word reviews. Thank you, and I hope you review…because I'm a review whore :D**

**So…later, my homeboys and girls… -facepalms- **


	4. Chapter 4

HI! Sorry for long-ish wait, I've had a lot to do. I've had to work on my collab thing (mentioned that before, read it, plug, you know the deal), I've had the urge to write Glee oneshots more than this, and I've been crying because I missed "Cat's New Boyfriend" and apparently it had canon!Tribbie but I haven't seen it so FUCK!

Rawr, anger's fun :D

So, here's the new chapter you sexy Seadras. Points for reference!

* * *

Trina had never felt so awkward before. Seriously, walking alone at night with Robbie and having nothing to talk about was just plain awkward. Maybe it was better this way, then she didn't have to talk to him. _Just ignore him until he says something, _Trina thought. _Then, hopefully, I won't need to even talk that much, and the date will be over much quicker. _

The night was cold, and Trina wished she had brought a coat. She was shivering like crazy.

Robbie finally piped up. "You okay? You look cold."

Trina stuttered through chattering teeth, "I'm f-f-fine. Why is it so cold?"

"I dunno," Robbie muttered.

The silence returned.

Trina's thoughts swirled back to the dream. _That fucking dream. _Why the hell did she have it? She had never thought of Robbie as anything more then a nerd, a very persistent, annoying nerd. So she agrees to go out for one night to end all this and she's suddenly having dreams about him? Trina couldn't fathom how any part of her brain could even come up with something as messed up as what she had dreamt.

_And then, they began to lean in…_

Trina shuddered. Why were they on a hill? Why was she about to kiss Robbie? Trina knew she shouldn't try to focus on the dream. It would just bring up weird and bad memories of all the times Robbie had annoyed her, and remind her of their dream kiss. But she was going out with him tonight, and the thought just wouldn't leave her alone. _That dream is exactly like Robbie, _Trina thought crossly. _It never leaves me alone. _

Robbie slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He looked straight up at the darkening sky. "It's a pretty nice night," he commented.

Trina took a quick look up and nodded a bit. "Yeah, it's sort of pretty," she muttered the response.

_Oh my god, _Trina thought, as she came to a realization. _This is exactly how the dream went. _

Okay, technically, they weren't on a hill, and Trina wasn't having fun, but still, that was too similar for Trina's comfort. She didn't need this, she didn't want this, she hated this. Trina wanted to run the other way, run back home, skip the stupid movie and the stupid dinner, run inside her house and lock the door. But Trina knew that the only good that'd come out of that would be more of Robbie's persistence.

Trina groaned out loud, catching Robbie's attention. "You okay?"

Trina almost laughed. She glared at him. "No, I'm _not _okay, Robbie. I'm on a date I don't want to be on, with a person I don't want to be with. If I was remotely okay, I'd be home. That, to me, is being okay."

Robbie sighed. "Haven't you ever tried being a little nicer to people?"

"Why? I'm nice to people who _deserve _my kindness," Trina stated matter-of-factly.

Robbie shrugged. "It's just…you're so stuck up."

Trina almost gasped at the words. Yes, she had been called stuck up by jealous people who _wished _they were her, but it surprised her seeing as it was coming from the person who supposedly liked her. _Not a very great way to try to get me to date you Robbie. Insults usually don't win a girl's heart._

Robbie quickly followed up his previous statement. "All I mean is, maybe, if you were a little nicer to everybody, less people would think that about you. I mean, sometimes, it just seems like you treat people like crap for no reason. Bossing them around, reminding them of how superior you are to them, pushing people away because you think they're below you when all they wanted was to be friends."

Trina thought about his words. Well, now that she had heard him out, it didn't seem like he was trying to insult her, just help. Then again, sometimes, you don't need help. Sometimes, people don't want help.

"Well, ever think I did that for a reason?" Trina asked heatedly. "I don't want in to get into details, but I do this so I'm not on the other end of the social class. _I _can't be the one who gets stuffed in lockers. _I _can't be the one who gets booked in the halls. _I _can't be the one getting called a loser, a nerd, a geek, a bitch. Maybe you've gotten used to it, and maybe you've accepted it. If that's the case, good, whatever. But I can't accept something like that. I'm always going to be on top, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

Robbie looked as though he was contemplating what Trina had said. After a second, he nodded to himself, confirming his response in his head, then said it aloud. "Why can't you be popular and friendly to everyone?"

Trina burst out laughing. "Do you seriously not get it? If I start hanging out with some kid in AV club, I'll be kicked out of the social clique for good. If I eat lunch with a band geek, same thing. If I get caught with you, _same damn thing. _The popular kids don't except that kind of stuff, I mean, after a couple years of getting picked on by them, I'd think you'd catch one or two of their 'rules'."

"Are they really your friends?" Robbie asked her suddenly, almost immediately after her little speech.

Trina was taken aback. "Of course! Why do think I hang out with then?"

Robbie shifted a little. "What do you talk about?"

"Huh?"

"What do you and your A-list friends talk about?" Robbie reiterated.

Trina thought for a second. "I don't know. Clothes, celebrities, school gossip…you know, stuff like that."

Robbie shook his head. "So basically, all you and your friends do are talk about cute looking boots, point and giggle at somebody down the hall and then fangirl over how hot Taylor Lautner or Joseph Gordon-Levitt is?"

Trina scowled at him. "That's not _all _we talk about, you know. I just listed some stuff off the top of my head. Plus, what's wrong with fangirling over those guys anyways?" Trina had a slight smile as she said the last sentence.

Robbie, ignoring the last statement, pushed on. "So, the only thing you can think of off the top of your head about your friends is clothes, gossip and celebrities. Doesn't sound like very strong friendships to me."

Trina crossed her arms, continuing to walk down the street with him. "Okay, Mr. Know-It-All, what do you and _your _friends talk about?"

Robbie thought for a second. "Well, we usually talk about hanging out, like making plans for something fun. Or making inside jokes that make no sense to anyone but us. We talk about stuff in our lives, the good stuff, the bad stuff. You know, all the stuff all friends talk about."

Trina shrugged. "Not _all _friends talk about that stuff, you know."

"Why? Do you and your friends not talk about that stuff?" Robbie pried further.

Trina let her crossed arms fall to her sides, her face getting angrier by the second. Robbie was _really _pissing her off.

"No, we don't usually talk about that stuff, and we're _still _friends. So what you just said proves nothing," Trina stated it as a fact, with that superior tone she always used.

Robbie stared at her like she had three heads. "So you and your friends don't plan to hang out, don't have inside jokes and you don't care about each other's lives?" Robbie questioned. "If you ask me, it doesn't seem like you're friends."

"Well no one asked you, now did they?" Trina growled, growing closer and closer to punching him in the face.

Robbie, ignoring Trina, went on. "I've noticed sometimes that the A-listers talk about you, behind your back, about how you're spoiled and annoying. They always have this look of annoyance when you sit with them. They _aren't _your friends Trina, they just pretend to be because they don't want the backlash of you ripping them apart with your words."

Trina's rage suddenly goes away. Now her emotions change drastically from anger to surprise. "T-T-They don't do that," Trina assured him.

"Trina, I'm sorry, but they do," Robbie said. "That's why I'm trying to tell you that if you started to be a better person, a nicer person, maybe you could get some real friends and-"

Robbie was cut off by Trina. "They _are _my real friends!" she shouted at him. "You don't know _shit _about anything, so shut your mouth!"

Robbie put his head down, staring at the ground. He tried to tell her, he really did, but then again, not many can get through to Trina Vega enough for her to change her mind. Robbie was quite sure it was impossible, and now that he'd thought about it, he hadn't the faintest idea as to why he had tried at all.

Trina stared forward, forcing herself to look away from Robbie. As she walked, Trina came to a sudden realization, and that realization made her hate Robbie even more.

Trina hated Robbie because he might've been right.

* * *

Okay, that was a bitch to write, but it's done so YAY! -hugs air- Hugging air makes me feel better inside :D

Just watched "Cat's New Boyfriend", and seriously, even if there were some cute Tribbie moments, people on a Victorious forum got the better of me. They talked about it like Trina was all over Robbie. I had my hopes up for a big moment when it was just two little ones. Sad face moment.

Anyways, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I don't know if it's just my mood, or the Taylor Swift songs I'm listening to, but I needed to write a romance-y fic. So, instead of writing another oneshot, I thought "Hey, you know that chapter story you're working on that's been getting positive reviews since the beginning?" "Yeah." "UPDATE IT YOU IDIOT!" **

**So, I needed to update this, if not for the reasons above, it's for your kind words. Seriously, my reviews had people fangirling, people saying the chapters are always nice, then some saying it was deep and Robbie was better than canon!Robbie, and even someone saying this is one of the best stories they've currently been reading…oh my god, either you guys are actually liking this, or you're all smoking something. **

**Either way, I hope people won't hate me for the long wait time for me to update. Random guy: "I hate you!" Me: "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?"**

* * *

Trina was so grateful that Robbie had shut up. She didn't think she could take more of his lies.

_You mean his truths? _

_Go to hell, stupid subconscious._

The movie theater had come into view, much to the delight of both Trina and Robbie. For Trina, this meant she was one step closer to finishing the date. For Robbie, it was one step closer for him to try and get Trina to open her eyes. Even if after all this Trina still hated him, maybe she'd be able to realize that the A-listers (_how cocky do you have to be to earn that title? _Robbie inquired internally) weren't her friends. At least then, she could stop pretending that her life was oh so perfect with the best friends ever.

The theater wasn't as glamorous as Trina had expected. Sure, she didn't care, but she expected Robbie to take her to a really nice one. This one, well, the lights were dimming out, the ticket guy was asleep and drooling, and there was a hobo next to the theater, throwing up behind some trash cans.

_Classy Robbie, real classy, _Trina groaned in her head.

Robbie pulled out his wallet, grabbing his money out. He grinned at Trina. "Let's go!" he exclaimed happily. When Trina didn't budge, he grabbed her hand in his own and pulled her towards the booth to buy their tickets. Trina, in spite of herself, smiled sheepishly as the warmth of Robbie's hand escaped into her own. It felt nice, as her hand was getting cold due to the chilly night air. It felt nicer than it should. Why didn't she just pull her hand back and scowl? She needed to get the message clear that she despised him and wanted no physical contact in the slightest. But then again, the warmth was awesome, and to her surprise, she liked Robbie's hand clasped with her own. She couldn't explain it, but it just…fit.

_What the hell am I thinking about? _Trina thought worriedly. _Why aren't you kicking and screaming and hating every second of this? Come on, Trina, you're enjoying this little hand touch crap way to much. Go back to hating him!_

As Trina continued to try to convince herself that Robbie was the epitome of suck, he had led her over to the booth where the sleeping guy sat. Drool ran down his chin, and it was pretty gross. Trina looked away, only to be greeted by a creepy hobo smiling at her from thirty feet away.

"Um, excuse me?" Robbie asked. The guy gave a slight snort. "Excuse me. Wake up!" Robbie finally cried, causing the guy to fly out of his seat only to slam face first into the window of the booth. It caused Robbie and Trina to take a step back as they weren't expecting that kind of reaction.

The guy smiled, blushing. "Uh, may I help you?"

Trina muttered bitterly, "I doubt it."

Robbie tried to ignore her remark. "Um, yes, we'd like two tickets for Inception."

The guy stared at them. "But dude, that movie's like…really freaking long. And confusing. Are you sure?"

Robbie stared at him oddly. "Yes…I know that…I've seen it…" This was turning out way weirder than it should have. He slapped the money down in front of the little opening near the bottom of the glass. "Could you please just give us our tickets?"

The dude looked at them as if they were crazy. "Dude, you cannot handle it. It's like, mind-blowing, and deep. But here you go." The freaky occupant of the little booth slipped two tickets through the opening. As the two walked past the booth inside, they heard the man say "Crazies."

Trina and Robbie tried to ignore the strange man and went inside. The inside wasn't better than the outside. The lights were either broken or so dim it felt like you were in the theater instead of the lobby. The mini arcade only had two games, and on of the systems had been smashed. All the employees looked stoned or half dead.

"This place is definitely five out of five material," Trina dead panned, unable to believe her eyes at how much this place sucked.

"Oh, so it's a little shabby. No big deal, right?" Robbie tried to give her a reassuring smile, as if to say 'I promise this night won't be terrible' but she didn't see it. She had turned away, and when she turned back, his smile faded.

_Maybe I _should've _taken her to a different theater, _

Trina asked for some popcorn and a soda. Robbie got some for himself as well. They tried to ignore the fact that person who served them had a joint in his mouth.

They made their way down a long corridor and finally came up to the door they were looking for. They walked inside to be greeted by a loud sound system and the trailers for upcoming movies playing on the big screen. They took their seats near the top of the theater.

They ate popcorn and sipped their drinks in silence. Robbie had almost tried attempts at small talk, but thought it was wiser to let silence overcome them. He feared that any attempt at civil conversation would only be suicide as it'd end in a fight. Robbie didn't doubt that theory for a second.

As another trailer popped up, it showed of a beautiful girl giving some cheesy heartfelt performance. The acting was really spectacular, and, Trina and Robbie being actors, could appreciate someone with talent.

As the trailer continued, Trina unknowingly said "That's going to be me someday. I'll have a big role and I'll be a star and my face will be on the cover of every magazine in the world." Trina had a dreamy look in her eyes, and Robbie couldn't help but smile warmly.

"I count on it," he told her.

Trina gave him a small smile, then mentally slapped himself for doing it. _Don't smile! That's leading him on, _she told herself. But, she had to admit, it was a pretty sweet comment. Even if Robbie was sort of crazy, he always had something nice to s-

"Oh shit."

Robbie looked at Trina, worriedly. "What's wrong? You okay?"

Trina couldn't answer. She could only stare at the people walking up the aisle to take their seats. They couldn't see her with Robbie. Not them, anyone but them. But no, it _had _to be them. Of course the girl who never could shut her mouth and the girl who despised her had to be in the same theater with her on her date with Robbie.

Of course Cat Valentine and Jade West just _had _to pick the same movie as Robbie.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha, I have to say, that IS a pretty sweet cliff hanger ^_^ Hopefully, it makes up for the shortness ,**

**So, what'd you think? Was it good? Was it in character? Was it funny? **

**I don't even know where I got the whole "all employees on pot" thing, but I thought it was funny. **

**So, if you'd be so kind, drop a review, tell me what you think, and please don't hate me for the long wait. **


	6. Chapter 6

**-punches elf- STOP IT! I'LL UPDATE! PUT THE BAMBOO STICK DOWN!**

**Ouch. **

**Anyways, yeah…haven't updated this is a while…that's not good. **

**So, I'm updating it now…go me? **

**Before I start the story, some of you commented on the possibility of Jat romance in this story. Well, I thought about it, and I've decided to keep their relationship in this story vague. I will not explain whether it is friendship or romance, you, the reader, can interpret it as either one. I only do this because if I did just friendship some of you might be like "BUT THEY'RE IN LOVE!" (well, at least I'd do that), and if I did the romance, some of you may not like the ship or have a problem with girl/girl pairings. Also, that'd just distract people from the main focus, Tribbie. So, interpret it as any way you choose. **

**So, now that that crap is done, onto the story!**

* * *

Trina sunk down into her seat, a fearful glint in her eyes. Robbie kept prodding about what was wrong, as he hadn't yet noticed his friend and semi-tormentor in the theater. Trina needed to get out of here, now_. _But if she started running out of the theater, then that'd surely draw someone's attention, then Jade and Cat would notice her. _With Robbie. _

_I get in the craziest situations, _Trina groaned internally. _What? Am I on some Nickelodeon show or something?_

To Trina's relief, Cat and Jade had taken seats about six rows down from them. Trina was so grateful. They'd never notice her and Robbie together.

_I watch the movie, avoid them, tell Robbie to shove off and go home, _Trina thought happily.

Trina sighed happily at her little game plan, but then, a little voice in her head began to oppose.

_But you don't _really _want to tell him to shove off. _

_Yes I do. _

_Admit it, this is better than most dates you've been on. In fact, this is the best date you've ever had. _

_No it's not! I've had plenty of good dates!_

_Everyone runs away, Trina. They say you're beautiful and that they like you, but they don't. They _lie. _They ditch you, leave through a bathroom window and pretend you don't exist the next day. _

_Shut up. _

Trina couldn't believe she was having to fight her conscious. Over Robbie, of all people. She _didn't _like him. That much was obvious, right?

_Robbie genuinely likes you. He hasn't ditched you, he's stayed longer than anyone else. He's trying so hard to impress you, and you keep pushing him away. Why? _

_He stalked me for three weeks!_

_Okay, that was the wrong way to try and get you to like him, I'll give you that, but so far he's tried to make this date a success, all for you. He's trying to give you a reality check. _

_I don't need a reality check! Now shut up. _

It was official, Trina decided, she was totally crazy. She just had to fight off her subconscious.

Trina decided to push those thoughts away, and focus on the movie which had just started. The entire movie experience was actually pretty entertaining. Trina laughed at the funny parts, got worried for the characters and all around just enjoyed the movie. There were even moments where she had tugged on Robbie's shirt sleeve when she got worried due to the suspense on screen. She knew that was probably leading him on even more, but she was too immersed into the film that it didn't even matter.

After three hours of "awesome sauce", (someone else behind them said the movie was awesome sauce) the movie had finally ended.

"Have fun?" Robbie asked her.

Trina grinned and nodded. "That was amazing!" She shouldn't have looked so happy, but she didn't notice that she looked like she was enjoying herself.

_See? Look at you, you're having the time of your life, and you're smiling like you're actually happy, not a fake smile like you _always _do. _

_I thought I told you to shut the hell up. _

The movie and her happiness had distracted her from the fact that Cat and Jade were here with her. Trina and Robbie began to walk down the aisle, towards the exit, when Trina accidentally bumped into someone, knocking down the remains of the person's popcorn.

Trina looked down at the fallen popcorn. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you. That was an accident."

Suddenly, that familiar bubbly voice kicked in. "S'okay! It was just an accident!" The red headed girl bent over, picking up the bucket and turning to smile at the unlikely pair. "Robbie? Trina?"

Then, the _other _girl entered the conversation. "Oh my god, what the hell are you two doing here? _Together?_"

Trina's face immediately reddened. Now, it was all over. This was it. Stick a fork in her, she was screwed. All those years of building up her reputation at Hollywood Arts would flutter away over the weekend once Cat's blabber mouth caught up with the kids at school. Add on Jade, who hated Trina enough to tell the entire school about her and Robbie going out, and Trina knew that her social status would fizzle out, and she would just go back to being a nobody who got made fun of.

Robbie was looking at Trina. Luckily, the boy understood that Trina didn't want others to know about their date, so he wouldn't tell them the truth. But other than that, he didn't know what to say, so he was hoping Trina could say something.

"I-I could ask you guys the same questions!" Trina recovered, trying desperately to keep her blushing under control.

Cat almost piped up, until Jade quickly place her hand over the girl's mouth. "Just hanging around. Now answer _my _question." Jade had an evil smirk on her face, and Trina could just hit her right then and there. It'd knock her out for sure. Then she'd make a break for it, run home and live in her room forever, hiding away from all the torture that would surely greet her at school for going out with Robbie.

Robbie answered for her, and thank goodness, it was the right answer, the answer Trina had been so grateful. "We're just like you. Hanging out."

Jade let out a "Mhm, sure" but was tuned out by Cat.

"That's so cool!" Cat grinned at her friend and Trina. "Me and Jade were just-"

"_Hanging. Out,_" Jade insisted again.

Cat gave her a confused look, then glanced back at the pair. "Wasn't the movie cool?" she asked, switching topics.

Then, for five freaking minutes, Robbie and Cat began to geek out, and possibly became closer friends, as apparently they both _loved _Inception. And for those five minutes when Robbie and Cat did nothing but praise the movie, Trina and Jade stared each other down. Trina's eyes showed she was scared and shy, obviously not wanting to be in this situation. Jade's eyes held a sinister look in them, a gleeful kind of sinister. The kind that said "I'm so using this against you on Monday".

"We should hang out together!"

Cat's voice had intruded in Trina and Jade's stare down, which Trina was grateful for. She didn't think she could look into those burning eyes anymore. But then, the girl began to process the words in her head. _We should hang out together! _

Double date with Cat and Jade?

Trina was doomed.

* * *

**There! Are you happy, you damn elves! -elves nod- Good! You elves suck!**

**Also, on the issue of Jat, the reason Jade is stopping Cat from what they're really doing, is because (and this depends on how you interpret their relationship) A. She doesn't want people to know Cat is her friend or B. Because she doesn't want people to know that her and Cat are going out. Again, this is based on how you choose to interpret the two characters together.**

**So, anyways, sorry for the long wait. A lot's been going on, Halloween, a big project for American History and just life has been getting in the way. So, please forgive me, and here's a gift from me to you. A new chapter. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for holding out on you, and sorry this chapter is oh so short. I didn't even know it would come out this short. But then again, I do tend to be the master of shortness. Sorry for that, I'll need to work on that in the future. A-A-Are we s-still friends? -sniffle-**

**So, review! Because I'll love you forever if you do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I get it guys. You hate me for not updating…BUT I have a legit reason. My comp got a virus, so I COULDN'T update. So please don't throw tomatoes, I honestly couldn't update this at all. And I totally did NOT put this chapter off for a few days after the virus was rid of for a separate Tribbie one shot. Nope…didn't do that.**

**I'm going to try to be better at updating, since you guys have been so nice and praising this story and all that stuff. Because I'd to leave you hanging for two weeks…not like I'd ever do that. -reviewer- **_**You did that last week. **_**-me- SHUT YOUR MOUTH!…er…sorry :/**

**But I thought since I've been updating another one of my fics faster than Sonic the Hedgehog on speed, I thought I should give a little love to my most reviewed story ever ^_^ Well, tied with something else, and the other one will probably surpass this next time I update, but still! **

**I should shut up now and move on to the story? Okay :( **

* * *

Trina didn't know what to do. She had created a plan. A wonderful plan so that nobody would _ever _find out she went out with Robbie. How had her brilliant plan crumbled? Her plan, just like everything else about her, _was flawless. _Cat and Jade were never supposed to be apart of the equation!

The school's biggest blabber mouth and the biggest bitch, double dating with her and Robbie.

Trina was, for lack of a better word, totally screwed.

They had all agreed with the restaurant Robbie had chosen ("You're buying all the food, geek," Jade had said) and began their journey to the restaurant. All the while, Robbie blabbered on with Cat about how amazing Eames was. By now, it started to piss Trina off. The few times Robbie stopped and offered a stupid opening line of small talk with Trina, she either wouldn't respond or come up with the shortest reply she could think of.

Even though Trina looked forward the entire time, she could feel someone staring at her from behind. Trina just knew Jade's cold eyes were boring a hole into the back of her head, and she could only imagine the sick smile on Jade's face. But Trina tried to put that sickening image out of her mind, tried to cleanse herself of Jade, because she did _not _need Jade cluttering up her mind as well as her feelings for Robbie.

Wait, feelings? When did she have feelings for Robbie? _I don't have feelings for him. I don't, _Trina convinced herself. _How could I? He's nerdy and annoying and…ugh, this date sucks. _

Finally, the restaurant came into view. It was some Italian place, which looked nice, but not very expensive. And Trina knew that cheap stuff usually sucked. She could only guess cheap Italian food would suck a lot. _Oh great. _

Entering the restaurant, Trina and the rest of their group were quickly assaulted with the aroma of fresh pizza. Trina smiled, thinking this place might not be so bad after all. _Well done, Robbie. _A snooty looking waiter led them over to a booth at the other end of the restaurant. Trina and Robbie sat at one side as Jade and Cat took the other. Snooty handed them their menus and promised to return in a few minutes.

They all agreed on ordering a large pizza. When Snooty returned, they told him what they wanted and he disappeared.

"I loved that movie!" Cat said happily.

Trina propped her head on her hand, frowning. "I could tell. You never stopped talking about it until we got here."

"Oh sorry…I ramble sometimes," Cat chuckled a bit.

"Oh really? I would've _never_ guess _you _of all people-"

Trina was cut off as Jade glared at her. "Shut it, Vega. Nobody asked you to be a smartass."

A silence fell over the group. Trina should've been happy, but the awkward silence bugged her too. _I guess on a date with Robbie Shapiro, everything will bug you, _she thought unconvincingly.

Snooty returned, a large silver tray in hands. He placed it on their table, revealing a large pizza full of pepperoni. Snooty left them without a single word.

"That looks good," Robbie muttered, trying to break the silent.

"Yeah," the rest of the group agreed.

Trina, Robbie, Cat and Jade each took a slice of pizza onto their plates and began to eat and drink their drinks. It was a very silent meal. Trina desperately wanted it to go away. So she thought of stuff that she could bring up to start a conversation. Herself? No, as interesting as she was not many people liked to talk about that. The movie? God no, she heard enough from Robbie and Cat. The food? No, that wasn't even interesting.

Cat piped up, "Um, I have to go to the bathroom." The red head got up from her seat and disappeared, making her way to the bathroom.

The silence returned.

Suddenly, Trina got an idea on how to get out of this mess. Hopefully, it would work.

"I…" Trina began slowly, racking her brain for an idea. "…have to go to the bathroom too. Be right back!" With that, Trina shot up from her seat and raced over to the bathroom. _I just left Robbie alone with Jade. Oops. Hopefully he'll be alive when I get back._

Trina didn't realize that she had just internally admitted that she was worried about Robbie's safety.

Trina stepped into the bathroom. It was pretty clean for a bathroom. Cat was washing her hands in one of the sinks, oblivious to Trina's intrusion. Before Trina could pipe up to make her presence know, Cat turned to wipe her hands on a paper towel when she saw Trina standing near the door.

Cat smiled. "Oh hey Trina!"

Trina gave a small smile. "Hey Cat. I…um, needed to talk to you."

Cat's smile faltered, but stayed there nonetheless. "About what?"

"Well," Trina began, stepping closer to Cat, "I was wondering if you could keep the whole thing between me and Robbie a secret."

Instead of agreeing to the deal, Cat asked a question. "Do you like Robbie?"

Trina, despite herself, blushed. "I do not!"

Cat shrugged. "It looks like you do. You don't have to get defensive."

Trina gasped. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" Trina cried. _I'm not getting defensive about anything!_

Cat's eyebrows furrowed. "This seems strangely familiar to something…"

Trina groaned, jumping and grabbing Cat's shoulders tightly, causing the girl to let out a little squeal of surprise. "That doesn't matter! I just need you to promise me you will tell no one about me and Robbie going on a date. I do _not _like him. That's final. So, tell no one, or I can promise you I will ruin your social life forever."

Trina thought she might've been a bit harsh, but luckily Cat didn't seemed phased by it, which was unusual since she would've usually overreacted. "If you don't really like him, why does it matter if people think you do? As long as you know it, it doesn't matter what somebody else thinks."

_Coming from the girl who flips out if someone says one tiny bad thing about her, that's hilarious._

Cat continued. "Plus, it's kind of obvious that you _do _like him." Trina's jaw dropped. "I saw you two at the theater during the movie, but I didn't point you out until the end since I didn't want to interrupt it. I saw how you looked really happy with him. You even held on to his arm one time. Then when I said you might like Robbie, you blushed and got defensive. I'm just saying, it seems like you like him as more than a friend."

Cat dried her hands and walked past Trina towards the door. "But I won't tell anyone, kay? And I promise to make Jade not tell either."

Trina mumbled out an "okay" as Cat left. Trina stood there, as still as a statue.

Trina hated it when she was wrong and someone else was right.

* * *

**OH SNAP! Haha, so Trina might be edging closer to her true feelings for Robbie ^_^ FINALLY!**

**Sorry for shortness :(**

**So, review! It honestly motivates me to make more :D**


End file.
